Dolly
Dolly 'is a strange rag doll met by Vince while at Brusque Manor. Like Vince, she is sentient and is able to talk by pulling a string attached to her back. She claims to know Madam Charmaine and agrees to take Vince to the Carnival if he gets rid of the monsters on the 2nd Floor. Following Vince's defeat of the monsters, she says they'll take a train, though the train she refers to is merely model train set in a large town model. Vince starts complaining about his association with insane characters, and while he isn't looking, Kosmo appears and transforms her into a larger, more grotesque version of herself and she proceeds to attack Vince at Dolly Playtime, a Boss Realm located in Brusque Manor homeworld. Personality The first impression of Dolly is that she is typically friendly, since she greets Vince happily and asks he'll be her friend during their first meeting. For most of their conversations, Dolly speaks with a sweet and childish demeanor, often acting kindly towards Vince. However, despite this innocent behavior, Dolly seems to express a short temper whenever she is irritated, though she seems to make great effort in hiding this violent side of her personality. This is proven when Vince suggests he help her ''after he saves Madam Charmaine, to which Dolly's eyes turn red and her voice becomes demonic, before yelling 'No deal, short stuff'; but then immediately returns to normal and attempt to excuse her behavior. Although, Vince has referred to her as 'psychotic', he seems to credit her as one of the few helpful characters he's met. Appearance Dolly appears to be a glass doll from the 1920's to the 1950's; whilst her head is glass, her body is comprised of some kind of fabric or felt. She wears a fancy pink dress and hat, and her plastic hair is orange and curly. She carries around a inanimate French Poodle with her, who she names Fifi. In the center of her mouth is a hole and a string on her back, which are both used for speaking. Her eyes are dark blue, but turn fully red when she's angered. She also has a lazy left eye, which slides upwards and downwards whenever she moves her head while talking. When Kosmo pulls her string and she becomes enraged, her face splits in half, revealing a dark grey metallic skull with red eyes. She also becomes slightly larger and loses her hat and most of her hair. She can throw her poodle into the air and it homes in on Vince and explodes on impact. She also has some form of machine gun protruding from her abdomen, which rapidly fires at Vince when he is in range. Evil Dolly How to Defeat Dolly's primary attack is summoning a heat seeking missile in the shape of her poodle. The town model is large and has a variety of objects, buildings, and obstacles to hide behind when the missiles follows Vince. In the model are three different switches; one in the mountain, one in the haunted castle and one in the desert area. When a switch is activated, two trains come from two different tunnels and eventually crash into each other on the opposite side of the map. Vince must race to the other end of the map and stand on a platform with his image on it before the two trains collide with each other. Once they collide, Vince uses their effect to damage Dolly. After all three switches are used and Vince is hit by the trains, Dolly will fall from the sky and her head will detach from her body, before exploding in the air. Quotes * "Hello, I'm Dolly". * "'''No deal, short stuff! I mean- uh... fair is fair". * "Why haven't you liquidated my monsters, you little moron!? Whoops, excuse me". * "Nothing I do is good enough for you. Nothing makes you happy. Why do I keep trying? It's spanking time!" * "Fifi, sic 'em!" Trivia * It is likely that Dolly's behavior is based on the character Reagan McNeil from the supernatural thriller film The Exorcist. This is evident by Dolly switching between her normal and demonic voice, as well as her boss form twisting it's head in a full 360* rotation when idle. * Strangely, despite her expressed short temper and demonic behavior, Dolly doesn't seem to have any particular affiliation to Kosmo and his schemes. It is possible that Dolly's dilemma is not a direct result of Kosmo, though it is further influenced when he transforms her into her boss form. This means that her demonic actions and shifts in personality may be merely a coincidence in terms of the plot, and Kosmo simply uses her as an opportunity to kill Vince. * The theme that plays when fighting Dolly is titled "boltroidboss" in the game files. It is unknown if Boltroid is the name of the toy town where the battle takes place or it is the name of a cut boss fight that would have taken Dolly's place as the boss of Brusque Manor in early development. Gallery Dolly.jpg Demonic Dolly.png NO DEAL, SHORT STUFF.png Dolly-concept art.jpg|Early concept art for Dolly and her poodle, Fifi. Achievements Category:Characters Category:Bosses Helper